parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure
'Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure '''is the fourth story arc of Parker Lot, to be posted on August 15, 2010, and be written by BuddyComics. The story deals with Jim trying to not to fail his history exam, which puts his grade level on the line and he needs the help of Robby and some of the greatest living beings in the history of the world. The comic will prominently feature Robby the Robot for the first time in the comic ever and be split into two parts since it takes place in between the one hundredth comic. It is also a parody of ''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Plot The students return to the school when Mrs. Scald announces there will a review from everything they learned the year before. Much to Jim's dismay, she announces that if one does not pass, he or she will be sent back to elementary school. Jim immediately runs to Scooter's house asking for help and Scooter offers to let Jim use his time machine called TURDIS, which Jim doesn't fully understand the concept of and asks how it would possibly help him. Scooter then gives Jim the keys to TURDIS and sends Robby along to make sure nothing bad happens. But when Scooter's giving the instructions that might be the most important, Jim takes off and goes into the time warp. Characters *Matt Parker *Jim *Robby the Robot *Scooter Williams *Mrs. Scald *Dr. Williams *Maurice *Future Jim (first appearance) *Future Robby (first appearance) *Dinosaur (first appearance) *Abraham Lincoln (first appearance) *South Soldier (first appearance) *Future Scooter (first appearance) Quotes Production Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure was announced on February 25 after the first draft of the script was finished. It was to be the fifth arc, after the currently untitled dog story arc. However, the dog arc was dropped and Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure was set to start in July. When BuddyComics lost the script for the arc, it was uncertain for the final date to be decided. After the series' third hiatus, it was announced to start on August 15, 2010. After finishing the second draft of the script, which was redone from memory and improvising, BuddyComics started working on the comics. The first part was actually done before the arc was ready to be written, but it was done while Parker Lot had its second format, until it switched on May 29, 2010, the first anniversary of the comic. Trivia *This will be the first arc to mainly revolve on a character other than Matt, not counting The Birth of Matt, which besides being named after Matt, mainly featured Wally Parker and Susan Parker during the stages of Matt's birth, taking place twelve years before the actual comic itself. *This comic introduces many characters or historic figures, who are most likely to become one-time characters, such as Future Jim, Future Robby, Future Scooter, Abraham Lincoln, the caveman, the dinosaur, and the South soldier who discovered Scooter's TURDIS. *Jim's future self looks very similar to Mr. Parker's appearance in The Birth of Matt, with a beard and longer hair, implying they are about the same age in each time, meaning Jim is about 32 in this scene. This then reveals that scene takes place in about 2030. *This comic features some of the hatred in the friendship between Jim and Scooter, with Scooter mainly showing it. *This is the second straight arc with a science fiction theme to it, after Matt on the Moon. *This is also the first produced arc for 2010, as The Birth of Matt, which was written in 2009 and drawn the same year. *The comic is split into two parts of 9 parts and 7 parts, with the 100th comic in the middle. *This is the first time in the history of the comic where an arc is interrupted by something. Cultural references *The comic's title and plot are both a reference to Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. *The arc features some elements of the British show, Doctor Who, with TURDIS, a parody of TARDIS. *In the future scene, some of the places included are Sbarro, 7-Eleven, and $99 dollar store, a parody of 99 cents stores. *Some of the ships in the future scene are from Futurama ''and ''The Jetsons. *Jim's appearance in the future is a reference to an episode of Eddsworld. Reception External links